Revisitation
by Greenieiswicked
Summary: 100% Fiyeraba. Booksicle. A revistaion of Elphaba and Fiyero's time together.
1. Eleven Minutes

**As always, I own nothing like the charaters and that sort of thing.**

**100% Fiyeraba as a heads up, if it's not obvious by the first few paragraphs.**

**Hopefully this story blossems into something great!**

**R&R :]**

_

* * *

__Chapter One_

'Elphaba, my sweet love, please be patient with me. I know you want this as bad as I do.' Fiyero stared off into space as he waited. That's all that he was really doing at the moment, waiting. Fiyero and Elphaba's two year anniversary of being together was tomorrow. The current time was 11:49pm, only 11 minutes to go. The moonlight shone brightly through a nearby window onto the navy blue carpet in their condo. The condo was only temporary until they found somewhere that felt a little more like home.

Elphaba drummed her fingers impatiently on the windowsill as she waited for midnight to come. It was plenty dark outside, but they both knew it would be more special to wait. What they were waiting for was indeed, sex. They had never engaged in sexual activity prior to what will become of this night, and now it seems the right time. After all, they had been together for nearly two years now, clearly their relationship doesn't revolve around sexual needs.

Anyone that knew Fiyero or Elphaba would be able to tell you that their relationship is one to treasure. Elphaba, being green, didn't really expect Fiyero the Winkie Prince to even concider her. But he did, and she remembers that very day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

**

It was nearly one thirty in the afternoon, Fiyero sat in his normal spot in the back of the room for 's class. He chose the very back for a few reasons. Catching up on sleep, not paying attention, and bringing all the Ozbucks one could carry and stashing it under his jacket were among them. But there was another reason, one reason no one would ever guess. Fiyero sat in the very back of the room so he could see Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp was a charater. She was smart, cunning, not to mention beautiful. Of course she was green, and for that ridiculed every single day of her life. If Fiyero would have been in her situation he would have commited suicide by now. Elphaba was so strong she wasn't even phased anymore by the pointed fingers and the smart remarks about her skin. Fiyero saw past that and saw her real beauty.

Elphaba was like Fiyero's shiny penny, she always made him smile like an idiot. Even if she merely cast him a passing glance—or glare, it put a grin to his face. Her voice to him was like a five star performance of the Royal Ozian Orchestra. Music to his ears, sweet, sweet music. All of his life he was surrounded by attractive young ladies throwing themselves at him; One in particular was Galinda Upland. But he had no interest in them at all, he only saw one girl in his life: Elphaba Thropp.

It had been several weeks that he had really noticed Elphaba and her amazing traits, and he simply couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. Today after class he would ask her to be his girlfriend. His confidence soared, and for him that was like being from some super confident species from another planet. The class slowly ticked by second by second, to Fiyero's demise. He was becoming restless, but couldn't do a thing about it but wait. Fiyero was honestly god-awful at waiting, he isn't really accustomed to it. Then doubtful thoughts began to seep into his mind. Slowly he became less and less confident, until he actually had freaked himself out. Something he did not tolerate was not getting what he wanted. Fiyero had always had everything handed to him, never had he actually had to _try_ to get what he wanted. That was another reason why he longed for her, she was something he truly had to work for. Having to work for something, makes that something that much better.

Finally the class ended and Fiyero jumped out of his seat immediately. Elphaba was usually the first person out of class, so he had to catch up to her pace. Luckily he met her stride as she was walking out the door into the main hall. He didn't know what to say, he was lost in her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkeled a brilliant green today, which sparked his confidence once more. Obviously she was in a good mood, hopefully he would not ruin it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, but they kept walking in silence. Did she even notice he was there? She must, she was smarter than that. He could grovel in her amazingness all day, but he has to get to the point before they reached the dorms. Fiyero grabbed both of her shoulders and moved her to face him. Nothing escaped her emerald green lips. All he could muster was, 'Elphaba…'

'Yes, Fiyero? Can I help you? I have quite a bit of work to do to prepare for my classes tomorrow..so if you could get on with it that'd be lovely.' A bit of dry sarcasm seeped into her words. Clearly there was something up with the Winkie Prince, but what was it? Probably Galinda problems, like usual. That blonde was always all over him like a five year old with a brand new puppy.

Fiyero took a long deep breath and looked into her eyes once more and saw that everlasting sparkle he saw minutes before. 'I'm sorry..for wasting your time like this..' He trailed off and took another long breath. 'It's rather hard to say.'

Elphaba's sarcastic attitude drained from her as fast as it had came. Maybe he actually had something intelligent to say for once. Elphaba simply waited, and said nothing but nodded her head for him to continue.

He tried shaking off his sudden nervousness and asked, 'Elphaba can I ask you a question? Being serious in all respects?'

She shifted through her mind for a time that she had ever heard him say something about being serious. Never had he before. Was he actually being serious, or just shitting her? With a slight raise to one eyebrow she replied, 'Yes, go ahead.'

Why was this so hard for him to do? The almighty Winkie Prince doesn't get _nervous_. But of course, it's only human. He ran a hand through his smooth hair, and was just out with it. 'Elphaba, will you be my girlfriend?'


	2. Too Much

**Just a note: In my previous little pre-story drabble I had '100% Gelphie' as part of it, and that was a misteak. What I meant to say was 100% Fiyeraba. My appologies.**

**Also remember that this is a rated M fic.**

**Review! :]**

* * *

_Chapter Two._

Was this some kind of a sick joke? 'How much did you get offered to do this? I mean, how much am I really _worth_?' Elphaba's anger began to rise to unhealthy levels. 'Who the hell do you think you ARE?' She sifted through her mind of all the cruel, painful things she could do to him and stuck on one that seemed quick but efficient. Elphaba spoke nothing else but raised an arm and struck him swiftly across the face. It would have been funny if his face had turned green rather than the deep shade of maroon, then maybe he could get a taste of how she felt on a daily basis. She pivoted on one foot and resumed her walk towards the dorms.

Fiyero stood there dumbstruck. He had just been rejected in the worst way possible; she had thought he was joking. Elphaba had even thought he had been _bribed._ None of his friends knew of his love for the green girl, but it was there and in full swing. Fiyero quickly forgot the pain in his face and strode out of the main building, and onto the main lawn of Shiz. Thankfully Galinda and her swarm of followers weren't at their normal post by the large fountain, so he sat down on the edge that faced away from the school. It was mid autumn so the sun began to set much earlier than it did a few months ago. The sun was nearly touching the horizon, turning the sky a red-orange colour. It was breathtaking to look at. The sky was speckled with white fluffy clouds, not dense enough to rain. The autumn breeze cooled the burning slap wound on Fiyero's face, but he still didn't really take note on how bad it actually hurt. Fiyero was too preoccupied with the pain of rejection. It wouldn't be half as bad if Elphaba just simply would have said no to his question, but she genuinely did not believe he was asking her to be his girlfriend. Would she ever talk to him again, or ever smile that beautiful smile he loved so much? Would the ring to her voice disappear and replace itself with reluctance and pain?

Two ivory fingers brushed the top of the water, and he sighed quietly. He had done enough damage to Elphaba. Before he realised his love for her, he used to be one of the main ones that made fun of her. Galinda, ShenShen, Fiyero, sometimes even Boq all did it on a normal basis. But things then started to change; he saw how she really wasn't phased by it anymore. When he saw how she reacted to his inquiry, he was brought back to the days of when his own father had mentally and physically abused him. His father had said, 'You aren't even worthy of being the Winkie Prince, if it were up to me you would have been sent to the adoption center right away. Your mother is the only one that really wants you. You are vile, stupid, and not good for anything around here.' That is how he remembered his father. He hated him with a fiery passion; never would he understand the pain he was put through. Fiyero really didn't want to be the cause of Elphaba's pain. In a way his father was right. He was stupid for asking Elphaba out in the first place. He was vile for always making fun of her. Nothing he did came out right, and maybe his mother was the only one that wanted him.

The Prince rose from where he sat and started walking across the green lawn towards the lake was surrounded completely by forest on three sides. It was a place he went to get away from the rest of the world. No one else really cared to take the time to actually sit by the lake and just slow down, so he had the place all to himself. Fiyero descended the hill that led straight into the lake waters, but stopped halfway and sat down. His thoughts, anticipation, love, hatred, doubt, were all too much for him to handle. Fiyero's acting was by far the best in Oz, he acted completely fine to everyone, but inside he was a complete wreck. Inside his front pant pocket was a pocket knife he kept for various uses, without thinking he withdrew it. It was of the most expensive kind of pocketknife ever made, only the best for a Prince after all. The main blade was so sharp it could easily slide through diamonds. The blade opened easily by the push of a finger.. It was kept in the best condition, because it was one of his prized possessions. The pocketknife was his mother's; on the backside of the handle was an engraving: Helena Tiggular. Helena left the pocketknife to him in her will among other items. Fiyero gazed into the blade; it was shiny enough he could see his reflection in it. He watched as his own eyes began to fill with tears, damnable tears. Fiyero didn't care at this point if he cried or not, no one was here, and it was his business not the general public's.

The tailored shirt he was wearing was custom made at a top-of-the-line boutique downtown in the Emerald City. Only the best of the best shopped there, no one else could afford it. He slid the left sleeve up past his elbow and rested his elbow on his knee. Without thinking about it any longer he firmly grasped the blade and slid it across his wrist leaving a rather deep cut behind. But that wasn't enough for him. He kept slicing at his wrist until there was no creamy ivory skin on his wrist visible; only blood covered red skin. Tears silently fell down his cheeks and often into his cuts, causing him more pain. This only real way for Fiyero to get rid of his mental pain was to cause himself physical pain. It didn't even hurt him that much, as long as he didn't think about it too hard. Once more he resumed slicing and finally dropped the knife onto the grass, tainting it with red blood.

Fiyero let out a gasp when he noticed it didn't stop bleeding after many minutes. With his right hand he clenched his left wrist trying to stop the bleeding, but it was flowing too quickly. He added as much pressure as he could but then found himself not breathing because he was focused so hard. In an attempt to keep breathing he let go of his wrist but then soon after fell onto his back and couldn't move. Moments later the world began to fade before his very eyes, and he blacked out.

* * *


End file.
